Charlies verklighet del 2
by ATC Baliser
Summary: IC men med en aning av crossover och angst vilket gör det till ett AU. Helt klart börjar det här bli en WIP.


Nästa morgon vaknade jag åter tidigt, det var tyst från Bellas rum. Jag antog att hon fortfarande sov. Jag gjorde en kopp java som jag tog med mig i bilen. Jag hade ingen plan. Det var tidigt på morgonen och jag hade ingen lust att åka till arbetet, varken polisstationen eller _The Black Lodge_. Jag gled bara runt, förbi hotellet_ The great NorthWestern, _ förbi sågverket och floden och ut på de små slingrande skogsvägar som omger Forks. Solen sken i strimmor mellan de tjocka dimbankarna, som om Guds änglar lekte med ficklampor i himlen. Det var då jag såg den, jag säger den, inte han, för det var definitivt inte en människa jag såg. Det var som om en av änglarna landat på jorden. Den smög ut ur skogen i en glänta jag passerade. Ängeln var helt fokuserad på något på andra sidan gläntan och smög likt en puma genom gräset. Just som jag fick syn på den smekte en solstråla över honom, för det var en han, och fick hela varelsen att glittra. Han såg mig nog aldrig, i alla fall vände han aldrig sin blick mot mig. "Herregud" tänkte jag, "jag såg just en ängel! eller var det kanske en av El-Olles utomjordingar" jag fortsatte bara köra. Jag kom mig inte för med att stanna eller vända, så stark var upplevelsen. Jag började tvivla på mina egna sinnen. Kanske hade jag slumrat till och drömt, kanske var det bara dimmorna som spelat mig ett spratt eller var kaffet alldeles för starkt. Jag åkte tillbaka till Forks utan att passera gläntan igen. På jobbet hade jag svårt att koncentrera mig, inte för att det direkt fanns något att göra men ändå. Inte ens El- Olle ringde idag. Framåt lunch kunde jag inte sitta still längre. Jag promenerade sakta bort mot Normas café och slog mig ned på en av de röda barstolarna. Norma dök genast upp, varm och leende som alltid.  
"Vad kan jag fresta polischefen med idag" frågade hon.  
"Jag vet inte riktigt. Jag är nog inte hungrig egentligen" konstigt för Normas mat var utsökt, men jag kände inte för det bara.  
"Då vet jag" svarade hon och gled iväg. Norma gled alltid på det sättet. Hon gick inte på det sätt som kvinnor normalt gör med vickande höfter. Norma glider, på något annat sätt kan jag inte beskriva det. Hennes blå klänning rörde sig knappt utan böljade bara lite sakta som av en stilla vind. Norma kom tillbaka med en stor kopp som hon hällde upp kaffe i och ställde fram en bit paj framför mig.  
"En kopp java och en körsbärspaj med vaniljsås vid sidan av " sa hon leende. "Det kanske kan läka ditt hjärta".  
"Mitt hjärta…."svarade jag lätt förvirrad. Men Norma hade redan glidit iväg till ett par nya kunder, en dvärg i lila sammetskostym och en skallig, gråblek 2,5 m lång jättelik man som liksom fick böja sig dubbel för att kunna sitta på barstolen. Kanske hade Norma rätt, jag behövde hela något trasigt. Pajen smakade i alla fall himmelskt och resten av dagen fann jag mig själv ta tag i pappersarbetet med ett litet leende på läpparna.  
"Åh Norma, du vet vad en man behöver" tänkte jag, eller kanske sa jag det högt.

"Bella?" ropade jag i riktning mot övervåningen när jag kom hem." Som om det skulle vara någon annan" tänkte jag irriterad på mig själv.  
Bella kom skuttande utför trappan och försäkrade att maten snart var klar. Det luktade misstänkt, men det smakade i alla fall rätt bra. Inte som Normas mat, men helt OK.  
"Pappa" sa Bella lite dröjande. "jag såg att frysen var full av fisk."  
"Ja, sa jag inte att jag och Billy brukar var ute och fiska på helgerna?" Jag hade naturligtvis ordnat det så att jag under en längre tid köpt in fisk som jag packat om i vanliga påsar märkt med olika datum och lagt in i frysen. Det hade ju verkat märkligt annars, fisketurer utan någon fisk.  
"Men vart har du fiskat Red Snapper?"  
Shit, jag var fast! Jag hade ju bara köpt den förbannade fisken, jag hade aldrig kollat var den kom ifrån. Och Red Snapper? Jag hade ingen aning. Men den var ju uppenbarligen inte en lokal art, av frågan att döma. Den kunde alltså vara från vilken del av världen som helst. Inte hade väl Bella avslöjat oss redan?  
"Jo, jag och Billy har varit på en del mindre resor och så, och så brukar vi byta vår fångst mot annan fisk hos en fiskhandlare i Port Angeles" Det borde ju täcka upp de flesta fiskevatten tyckte jag. Det verkade Bella också tycka för hon tystnade och tittade ner i tallriken.  
"Jag tycker ändå att du ska välja en mindre hotat art i fortsättningen" sa hon plötsligt. "Jag vet att den inte är rödlistad men ändå."  
Bella blängde surt på mig. Jag bara nickade till svar och fortsatte äta, något mexikanskt misstänkte jag. Jag längtade redan till Normas café, till körsbärspaj med vaniljsås vid sidan av och en stor kopp java. Livet var så mycket enklare där. Inga tjatiga, miljömedvetna tonåringar, inga glittrande änglar och ingen El-Olle, inge konstiga mexikanska rätter. Istället la jag mig si soffan och satte på sporten och försökte spela rollen av en alldeles normal förälder. "Vad svårt det här var!" tänkte jag och suckade.


End file.
